injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu (Injustice 2)
|} "The answer lies in the heart of battle." About Ryu *'Injustice 2 Bio:' "The fighting world warrior who continues his struggle to become a true martial artist. Ryu was trained under his master, Gouken. Since then, he has participated in many different tournaments, always seeking stronger opponents. At the same time, Ryu's strict training is part of his efforts to overcome the destructive potential that slumbers inside his body, the "Satsui no Hado." Although in the past he did succumb to this power, letting it take him over completely, he managed to come back to himself with the help of his friend Ken Masters and other allies. He now pushes aside all doubt and vows that he will master the correct use of just and true power." Despite at times showing a cocky side (as seen in SvC Chaos), Ryu is a silent, meek, humble, submissive, self-deprecating, and respectful individual. He wanders the world with the desire for complete mastery of his martial art, and takes both his travels and training seriously. For Ryu, the training and the mastery that comes from the fight are all that he requires for satisfaction, declining the more material trappings of his various accomplishments as a warrior, simply moving on to his next challenge once he is victorious without delay, unless he is offered food or if he wants to converse with his friendly rivals. Though he does not actively seek the role of a hero, he possesses a strong sense of justice as well; protecting the innocent against the predations of bullies and tyrants is the one of the few things that Ryu will prioritize over a satisfying fight. By the time of Street Fighter III, Ryu, while still very quiet and reserved, is still willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. Appearance In Injustice 2, Ryu’s default outfit is his alternate costume in Street Fighter V: it consists of only his white karate pants with a black belt to his waist and tatters in the edge of his pants, gray shoulder bands in each sides and hand wraps on his hands. He also has a black facial beard. His most recognizable atire, unlocked through the gear system, consists of a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, medium length hair, a long red headband, a black martial arts belt and bare feet (a choice he makes of his own, believing it to be more comfortable). Ryu can also wear some casual outfits with the gear system; an example is a white short sleeve shirt, blue denim jeans and red and white sneakers. He can even wear a tuxedo. The player can also put armor in him; one making him look like a samurai. Ryu Tuxedo.png Ryu Alt.jpg Ryu Workout.jpg Ryu Master.jpg Ryu SF1.jpg Ryu Alpha.jpg Gameplay Unlike other characters, Ryu’s special moves can be pulled off by pressing Light Attack, Mediu m Attack or Heavy Attack. The damage and speed the move is executed depends on the button pressed. For example: *If the player executes a Hadouken using the Light Attack button, the energy ball will travel slowly and deal more damage to the opponent, but Ryu will recover faster from the attack. The exact opposite happens when Ryu does a Hadouken using Heavy Attack: The projectile travels faster and deals more damage, but he is more vunerable to attacks. This feature was added to make up for Ryu’s lack of specials. Even having only his signature moves, the different variations allow Ryu to be creative with his offense and allows him to stay true to Street Fighter. Special Moves *'Hadouken:' Ryu shoots his famous hadouken fireball move. **Meter Burn: Ryu shoots an Hadouken full with energy, just like his V-Trigger Hadouken ftom Street Fighter V. *'Shakunetsu Hadouken:' An Hadouken imbued with thermal energy that sets it on fire. *'Ren Hadouken:' Ryu can fire up to five Hadoukens in quick sucession. *'Baku Hadouken:' Ryu releases a Hadoken that vanishes from sight, reappearing a split second in front of the opponent, and promptly detonates with explosive force. *'Shoryuken:' Ryu performs his signature Shoryuken: a jumping uppercut in which the user spins upwards with some horizontal movement as well. **Meter Burn: A brief version of the Shin Shoryuken: his EX Shoryuken from Street Fighter V. *'Hado Shoryuken:' Ryu performs a Shoryuken that is powered up with the blue energy commonly seen in his Hadoken. When it hits, the strike sends a Hadoken that fires directly up, striking the already airborne opponent. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his or her legs, kicking the opponent 1~3 times depending on button pressed. **Meter Burn: Ryu spins around faster in place, dealing multiple hits, the last one knocking the foe away: The Shinkuu Tatsumaki used in many crossover games Ryu’s been in, as well as being his EX Tatsumaki in Street Fighter IV and V. * Joudan Sokuto Geri: Ryu steps forward a short distance before delivering a powerful side kick to his opponent. *'Hanagashi: '''This move replicates the parry mechanic from the Street Fighter III series; Ryu even assumes his parrying pose from the series. The main difference is that when he is hit, Ryu immediately counters with a launching kick. Other Moves *'Grab:' Ryu’s grabs involve him shoulder tossing his foe in front of him or him performing a somersault throw. Basically his grabs from the Street Fighter games. *'Abilities:' **'EX Moves': Allows Ryu to utilize more powerful versions of his moves by pressing the Trait Button. It depletes a little with use, however it replenishes with time or whenever Ryu attacks or is attacked. '''Requires 1 Ability Slot. Removes Shinku Hadouken. Ryu cannot utilize Meter Burns.' **'Mind’s Eye: '''Ryu gains the ability to parry. For each successful parry, his attack and speed are boosted for an amount of time. '''Requires 2 Ability Slots. Removes Hanagashi and Replaces Shinku Hadouken.' **'Denjin Renki:' When activated, Denjin Renki "electrifies" several of Ryu's special moves. The Hadoken gains damage and also becomes chargeable. The Shoryuken gains increased damage as well. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Shinku Hadouken. **'Hado Kakusei:' Ryu envelops himself in a bluish-white aura, and his eyes glow white. In this mode, his attack and speed are enhanced, but it very slightly drains his vitality gauge. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Double Shinku Hadouken:' Ken appears alongside Ryu and both of them perform the Shinku Hadouken. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Replaces Shinku Hadouken. Trait *'Shinku Hadouken:' Ryu performs the Shinku Hadoken, a large, multi-hitting Hadoken (5 hits) made of vacuum energy. Its power propels it the length of the whole stage, and easily lets it plow through other weaker projectiles. Super Move *'Metsu Shoryuken:' Ryu performs his Focus Attack punch. If it hits, he crouches, and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's midsection, which lifts them off their feet and then follows up by delivering the actual Metsu Shoryuken to their chin. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut. **The move is an extremely powerful Shoryuken that was first used as a result of Ryu being pinned by Sagat during the events of the First World Warrior Tournament. Consumed with desire for victory, Ryu gave in to his rage fully, lost control, and rose up, scarring Sagat with this move. Additional Details Character Select Screen *When both characters are ready, he throws a Hadouken at the opponent. In Game *Intro: **Intro 1: Ryu is seen kneeling on the ground, his back towards his offscreen opponent. After he opens his eyes, he gets up and turns towards his foe, who does their usual intro 2 animation. Ryu adjusts one of his gloves as he replies. **Intro 2: After his opponent does their usual first part of their intro 1 animation, he walks in with his knapsack over his shoulder as he greets his foe. After his foe is done talking, Ryu drops his knapsack and goes into his Ansatsuken fighting style. *When he wins a round, he: **Adjusts his gloves as he says either "Get serious." or "Is that it?" **Crosses his arms and looks back, as he says: “I still don’t have what it takes.” Or “I must train harder.” *Clash Win: He pushes the opponent away and performs a close-ranged ki blast with his palm to knock the foe away. *Outro: Ryu breaks his stance and takes a deep breath before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A few seconds later, he unleashes a a strong hook punch. Stage At the Multiverse Mode, Ryu is fought at the Suzaku Castle, his stage from Street Fighter II. The stage only has one Scenario Interaction: the player can kick the opponent to the castle right behind it. Due to this, it can be good for those who wish to play more competitively. *When Ryu is not fighting, the song “Kobu”, from the Street Fighter III soundtrack plays. *If Ryu is in the fight, a remix of his Street Fighter II theme plays instead. Quotes Ryu/Quotes Ending As i traveled to find the strongest fighters for me to face, i stumbled upon another world: a world that was being attacked by an alien named Brainiac. Seeing what was happening, i worked alongside many heroes to help them combat the tyrannical overlord. After he was defeated, however, a ruthless dictator by the name of Superman attempted to take control of the city. To stop him, i worked alongside a group named the “Insurgency”. After the Regime and their allies were imprisioned, the Insurgency’s leader offered me a spot in the Justice League. Choice 1: Join the Justice League Seeing this as a good test, i decided to join their team. Together, we fought every kind of evil that posed as a threat to their world. It has been an amazing experience so far: not only i am helping the people, i am also pushing myself to my limits, learning new techniques from those superheroes as time passes. However, i know this is only a small step in my journey: i must train harder to reach the truth. Choice 2: Leave the Injustice World While i was thankful for the opportunity, i turned down the offer, as their motives differed from mine. After all of the superheroes i fought alongside with wished me luck, The Batman, with some sort of device, teleported me back to my world. Ever since my adventures in a parallel universe, i now seek to fight those who are not only stronger than myself, but also super powered opponents like the ones i have faced. Trivia * His dialogues are full of Street Fighter references: **When clashing with John Stewart, the Green Lantern can say: “Uncle Sam could use you.” This is a reference to Street Fighter character and fellow soldier Charlie Nash. ***Stewart also says in one of his clashes against Ryu: “Go home and be a Family man”, a reference to Street Fighter’s Guile. **One of his intros against Batman consists in Ryu saying to the caped crusader that he is used to “fighting superheroes”, a reference to Marvel vs Capcom. **When clashing with Batman, he questions Ryu if there are more people like him. The warrior mentions many Street Fighter characters known as “Shotos”, such as Ken and Sakura. *Sub-Zero also recognizes Ryu as a man that “Scorpion told him about”, a reference to a Death Battle episode in which Ryu battles against Scorpion. * Ryu’s alternate color schemes are other Street Fighter characters’ outfit colors. The majority of them are the other Shotos from Street Fighter. Observations I mainly took my ideas to make from the Felix Faust (Injustice 2) page: from the gear system to the abilities Ryu can unlock. Category:Injustice 2 Category:Street Fighter series Category:Characters